


Hit With A Stick

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chang Wufei gets into a fight in the Forbidden Forest... or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit With A Stick

Wufei winced at the cut on his arm. The blonde in front of him was pretty damn good with her stick. He had to give her credit for that. He hadn't even seen her move from her spot 10 meters away. "Do you think there's any justice in what you're doing?!" He kept his blocking stance strong and his concentration even stronger.

"You imbecile!" the woman screamed at him. Although, now that he heard the voice, was it a woman? "This is the Forbidden Forest. Get it? Forbidden!"

Thumbing his nose, Wufei watched carefully for the... person to drop their guard. When the stick was lowered by just a hair, he sprang into action, handily swatting the stick away and grabbing his assailant around the chest. Almost definitely male. "I can take care of myself, obviously. Now, who are you?"

They glared at him, winced as Wufei tightened his grip. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm just an apprentice gameskeeper. I mean you no harm."

Wufei wanted to mention that the bleeding gash on his bicep seemed to prove otherwise, but the man's name drew his attention instead. "Draco. Like 'dragon'?"

"Yes." Draco straightened his spine, his chin lifting defiantly. "And whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you."

"You're lucky," Wufei said with a grin. Now that he had been close for a moment, he'd observed the fresh stubbled chin and the Adam's apple bobbing gently as they swallowed. Man. "You see, my name in Chang Wufei... and I find that I am awfully fond of dragons."


End file.
